In recent years, a semiconductor device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a semiconductor device, a through-hole is formed in a stacked body in which insulating layers and conductive layers are stacked alternately; and the memory cells are formed between a silicon layer and the conductive layers by forming a memory layer and the silicon layer on the inner surface of the through-hole, wherein the memory layer is capable of storing charge.